Noble Souls
by Asterot Tezcoatl
Summary: When Harry is betrayed by his friends, he is driven to hop the pond and earn a new mastery of his skills when he moves to a place called Forks all the while trying to avoid confrontation with a certain coven. But what if a meeting between this vampire and wizard would end up changing the world as everyone knew it forever? M/M HP/CC, lemons. Sex scenes coming in next 2 Chapters.
1. First Contact

The day was one of those rainy days in Forks which was nice since it let the Cullen's out of the house. The past two days had been weirdly sunny and free of rain or cloud cover which was peculiar in itself for this dreary little town.

At this time, Alice could be found slowly making her way through each room, uncovering old artifacts and lost memories since it was just her, Jasper and Edward in the house. She had started at around seven and it was eleven now as she walked down a hall with a dreamy sort of expression on her face, her hand gently pressed to the wall as she made her way to the second room on this floor that she was going to explore. She opened the door to this room and was immediately intrigued.

This room was not like the others in that there was almost nothing in it. There was a desk, a chair and nothing else. She was about to leave when her eye was caught by a part of the wall that seemed to be a different shade of gray than the rest of the monotonous room. She was in front of it instantly. Alice's hand reached out to brush the discolored patch only to have it flutter beneath her palm. It was a cloth. The normally lighthearted vampire that was more like a pixie than anything on more than one account pulled at the curtain and gasped softly at what she saw.

In this room, under this cloth lay a painting. This painting was unlike any she had ever seen in her or anyone else's life time. It was gorgeous. She touched the canvas to make sure it was both, in front of her and that this woman wasn't actually sitting there. Later she would realize it would have been impossible for that to be since the woman was seated in a garden. "She's beautiful..." Alice turned to her brother that stood in the door way, knowing he was there since he had seen this painting in her thoughts.

The woman in the picture had long onyx hair and emerald eyes. Her complexion was delicate but not quite vampire pale. She had a smile so warm it melted Alice where she stood even though the time this smile had existed was most likely long past. Her dress was a mixture of green and black and Alice was almost positive that the golden cross necklace on this woman's neck had glinted at her even though she know logically that it was paint and that wasn't possible.

Alice felt the arms of her husband wrap around her as she contemplated this woman, hearing Edward leave and quickly return with everyone who had come back from the hunt besides Carlisle and Esme who were going out for a small stroll to relax since it was relatively peaceful after the issue with Aro, Bella, and Renesme a couple of months prior. The group spent longer than they had realized in that room, either discussing the picture or standing, mesmerized by it.

"Is this one of Carlisle's?" Emitt said as he walked up to the painting and brushed his fingers across the canvas. "Who is she?" He spoke the question, his voice only just above a whisper but still loud enough that everyone could easily hear what he said. "Was this being hidden?" A higher but sultry voice chimed in, easily recognizable as Rosalie's. "If you call being hidden under a blanket almost the same shade of gray as the wall, hiding it," She paused to finally look at Rosalie, "then yes. But the real question is," she looked puzzlingly at the picture and touched it again, "Why?" Alice frowned, lost in her own world. She was only pulled back to reality when she smelled the faint aroma of Carlisle's cologne a little too late.

"What are you doing in here?" Carlisle spoke, his eyes glinting with something not one of them recognized. His face had a serious look that only served to make Alice more curious. Each member of this family gave Carlisle the respect he deserved but never asked for but there was a silent agreement long ago that while Carlisle was the oldest and a leader of sorts to this coven, this was not a dictatorship. If there was something that wanted to be known, one only needed to ask which is exactly what Alice planned on doing.

Alice smiled at their father figure and pointed around the room. "Most of you were out of the house so I decided to dig up some old memories but..." She turned to the painting and looked almost confused. "I have either found something that Esme decided to drain our savings on or... this painting is so old, we weren't even a twinkle in anyone's eye when it was completed."

Carlisle sighed. He was surprised that this charade had even gone on as long as it had. Though he wished it had gone on until he found it in him to throw that picture away, there were no bans on any room besides personal rooms in the house and this room was technically classified as storage which meant he thanked his lucky stars every night that no one had found out yet... until today.

Carlisle walked forward and stood so his back was to the painting, unable to look at it for very much longer. "I will explain, but only once and because I would have had to tell all of you some day." He took a deep breath and quickly glanced at the painting before beginning the story that had not been told in so long, the words were full of cobwebs. "Back when I was a human child, I went out frequently with my father as he went door to door spreading lies and conspiracy about magic. We had our differences but because I was too young to earn a proper living to help sustain the family, I had no choice in the matter. One day I met the daughter of a woman named Talia Potter while we were out. This child's name was Victoria Potter. Victoria was a very stubborn, very intelligent, very clever, and VERY beautiful young lady. She was also my mate. As she came of age, there were men waiting in line to ask for her hand in marriage. Of course, she turned all of them down in a very frank and not easily misunderstood manner."

Carlisle paused for a moment, his memories of the sheer number of grown men that ran crying from that house pulled a small smile from him and was amusing even now. He gathered his thoughts and picked up again where he left off. "A day came ten years after I had known this woman that I finally realized I had loved her all along. I had a necklace that my family had been in possession of for quite some time, you might call it an heirloom of sorts. It was no ring but it was unique, never to be replicated. Or that's what I was told." Carlisle looked at the crowd in front of him, relaxing at their enthralled expressions that reassured him they were just passive listeners and had not put themselves in the roll of judge.

"I asked her father for his blessing but he just grumbled and moved me a long like he did the rest. I made it to the back yard where she sat all prim and proper. She looked at me with an expression of relief and said, 'took you long enough.' And that was that. Sometime later, before we had been officially married, someone had told the town council that they had seen her perform witch craft on me which pushed her through the court system with no trial and lead her to... to burn at the stake." Carlisle finished, his voice wavering slightly with emotion as he struggled to say those words. He was startled out of his memories of his true love screaming in pain as she burned and repeatedly told Carlisle she loved him when Emitt spoke up.

"Did she... you know... put a spell on you?" He asked in a highly skeptical tone as he finished his sentence. Carlisle smiled and looked at Emitt, speaking as sincerely as he could. "Even if she did, I wouldn't have minded." Alice smiled slightly from the side of the room and looked back at the woman, feeling slightly like this painting and the timeliness of which they have uncovered it weren't purely coincidence. She would keep her feelers out and see if she couldn't find anything.

Harry rolled out of bed early in the morning like he was used to from when he had attended college at University of Rochester in New York before coming to Forks a couple of days ago for the civil service jobs one of his old professors had told him would be good for him. He brushed his hair that no longer was short and stood out in many different directions like some wild untamable beast but fell almost straight down to his lower back, his bangs sweeping across his forehead from the left to the right, the fringe falling into his right eye, causing him to push them back only to have them fall into his face again.

He had decided to jump the pond after he had defeated Voldemort in the final battle. He had seen how his friends truly felt about all of the adventures they had gone on and all of the trouble that he dragged around with him no matter where he went so they called him names, stuck their nose up and left. It had hurt Harry to know that the two people he had relied on and trusted fully with his love and his life had betrayed him so fully. Though he would much prefer someone turning their back on him where he could see it so he knew who he could trust and also who he never should have.

He remembered the nasty names Ron had called him while Hermione sat by with a bowed head as if she might have said something of the like only in a more intellectual and tactful way. Ginny had come to his aid when Ron had called him a fag and it still made him smile when he thought of the confused and slightly pale expression on Ron's face when Ginny said she knew and even helped him figure it out. She had outed the fact that their 'relationship' was fake and only came into existence as a mutual agreement that benefited them both. Harry didn't mind that Ginny had yelled something like that since Ron had already outed him in front of most of the school which only meant that the whole wizarding world would know by the next day.

Harry shook his head and contemplated what to do with his mane for the day, pushing all thoughts of his old life out of mind, deciding to put it in a low side pony tail on the right. He didn't need his glasses anymore since he went to finally get it looked at, turns out it was due to magic suppression and build up which was putting pressure on his optic nerve from being raised by the Dursly's to think he was a freak. Harry was now an affluent wizard that had honed his powers enough that he could use wandless and wordless magic. Though magic without a wand was useful, it was weaker and a detriment if ever caught in a fight so he still took his wand everywhere with him.

Harry had gotten dressed in a relatively tight pair of jeans that hugged his ass in the most comfortable way. He loved these pair of pants since they were comfortable and they made him look good. He pulled a white tank top over his head and fixed it so it wasn't twisted or wrinkled. He pulled his hair out of his shirt and pet the chain to his necklace which was a simple golden chain that held a cross that was so very basic in design but the detail and artistry engraved on that cross was astonishing. Harry had found it in his vault when he was rooting around for some books about healing, which was something he was getting more into.

Harry gave himself a once over before stepping out of the house with an umbrella and knee high combat boots which were protecting Harry's feet from the puddles and spots where the mud got a bit deep. He walked into the forest just behind his house and was pleased to know that only a scant few drops of water made it through the bow of the trees. Harry had picked up his loose fitting zip up hoodie and was now grateful for it as he stuck his hands and arms through the sleeves, zipping it up. It may not have been snowing anymore but it was still pretty cold.

Harry pulled his hood up over his head, tucking his pony tail into his sweater and continued his leisurely stroll through a forest that didn't hold creatures that were lying in wait to kill, maim, or eat him. The beautiful man had stepped over a root and took about three steps before he was proven wrong.

A large wolf stepped through the roughage of the forest and growled at the sight of Harry's hooded figure. Harry's eyes widened and thought quickly about his options as he was circled by the giant wolf. He could use magic to apparate but somehow he got the feeling that this would not be the best idea in this situation so it was put on hold as a last minute measure. Harry was jerked from his thoughts as the wolf began to advance instead of circle him.

Harry stumbled back and cringed as he heard the rip from the umbrella being impaled on an errant tree branch. He let go of the ruined umbrella, trying to keep his hood hiding the top half of his face so the wolf couldn't read his expression and see fear, not that Harry was too afraid. He just knew that animals had a knack for sensing fear. He froze before he turned and ran. He felt the wolf look at him for a moment, not moving before he jumped into action. He wordlessly put a weightless charm on the wolf as he jumped to pounce and winced when he felt his claws get his back before he pushed him back.

The wolf got up and looked at a heavily breathing and bleeding Harry. The wolf seemed angry and confused at the same time and it occurred to Harry that a normal wolf wouldn't be quite so aware or... human. He waved his hand and took the charm away before the wolf was able to catch on. The wolf came at him and took the cloth of Harry's sweater in his mouth, just under his neck, treating him as if he were a puppy.

"Put me down you bloody dog! I'm not a damn pup!" he squirmed, taking care not to hurt his back, as the wolf lifted him easily from the ground and ran. Harry yelped when his wounds were jostled in an extremely painful way. He couldn't see with how fast they were going but soon they burst through the forest and Harry let out a strangled noise in surprise as a house suddenly appeared in front of them, his hood being yanked over his face again, as if that would protect him. He could see through his hood but just barely as the wolf encroached on the premises. The wind had picked up as he was pelted with rain and covered in the mud that splashed up in their hurried travel. The wolf whined and Harry couldn't see anything that was going on as he was carried to the house.

Harry was dropped on what looked to be the door step of the house, curled up on his side. The door opened and he felt like something was wrong. Something in the air was wrong. The very existence of the person or thing standing in the door way was wrong.

"What is the meaning of this?" A seductive voice floated on the air but didn't warm him. It was a man who spoke but his tone was cold. Then all of a sudden his world was spinning and he was hauled inside by this man. "Edward? What's going on?" Harry turned his ear to the voice to the soft tinkling voice but made sure his hood stayed safely covering his face. If he had to use magic to get away from these people who lived in or around Forks, he would much prefer they not know who he was if they were probably going to meet again someday.

"Sam dropped him here. I saw what he saw and I'm almost as confused." The man named Edward spoke to the woman, though not letting go of Harry. "Almost?" Came the questioning answer from the other side of the room. Edward then turned Harry around, jostling him in the process and causing him to hiss in pain. All of a sudden, there was a flurry of movement and freezing cold hands on his back.

"Bloody hell! Get your icy paws off me!" Harry arched his back and reached behind himself to try and get the hand away from his skin instead of having them wrapped around himself to keep warm. He heard a laugh from the corner of the room and a voice that was low enough that it wasn't meant to be heard. "It talks." Harry turned his head in that direction, his face still angled down to keep it hidden and growled. He yelped again as hands rested themselves on his wound but just arched away this time, knowing that he probably wouldn't be left alone otherwise and since this Edward fellow was still holding onto him, meaning he couldn't apparate without taking this poor kid along for the ride.

When the hands had left him for the final time after prodding and poking for a couple of minutes and Edward had relaxed enough to let go, Harry slowly made his way to the door when he was stopped by a voice. "What are you?" Harry stiffened and slowly drew himself up to his full height instead of slouching like he had been doing the entire time finally glimpsing the group out of the corner of his eye, making eye contact with the one in the corner, not letting any of the others see his eyes which had taken on a poisonous green color in their intensity, shining like the emeralds they were. "Not human. That is all you need to know." Was all he said before apparating out of there, leaving behind a group of stunned and slightly worried vampires.

Harry had quickly figured through his little impromptu visit that the people who had stood around him as he had his blood wiped and wound cleaned, were vampires. He had learned about them in school but they had only touched on western vampires in passing, never going into very much depth. Though he didn't know everything, Vampires were considered dark, or cursed, creatures which was something he had learned in DADA at Hogwarts being Harry's best subject and all. Harry had tried to think of every possible thing he had ever read on the western vampire which is why he had thrown out the fact that he wasn't a human. He couldn't remember if they considered witches and wizards humans or mythical but he did happen to remember their statute of secrecy had much higher consequences when broken than wizards did, meaning a death to either party so truth be damned, he might have saved both of their butts by planting some good old reasonable doubt. There was also the fact that no one had actually ever said anything about vampires and Harry had never confirmed anything other than the fact that these... creatures... weren't human.

Harry went straight for his cupboards right when he arrived, immediately pulling out a pain reducer potion, a healing salve, a disinfectant, and a fever reducer potion, just in case. He didn't keep a scar salve because he was apparently absolutely abysmal at it and all of these potions were made by him in an attempt to become halfway decent at the subject which was coming on quite nicely.

Harry took off his sweatshirt and tank top, reaching behind him in an extremely awkward way as he stood in front of a mirror and applied the salve. He drank the potions and left the fever reducer on the bathroom counter so if he really needed it, it was easily accessible. He yawned and stripped down to his briefs before burrowing under his thick duvet and falling asleep not a minute later.

Edward stood in the wake of the silence left by that man and the ominous pop that sounded just as he... well... disappeared out of thin air. He looked around the room and could feel, see and hear the varying degrees of shock come from each member of his family.

"Magic isn't real... right?" Emitt asked from his place near the door to the family room, unsure of the answer after not believing it for so long. Alice was two steps ahead as Rosalie and Jasper rejoined them, having had to leave at the sight and smell of blood.

"He said he wasn't human... why would that be 'all we needed to know'?" Alice looked to Carlisle who was cleaning his hands of the stranger's blood, trying to hold back his instincts and think, not wanting the others to take notice and worry. He sighed and thought about the man who had literally disappeared from right in front of his eyes. He didn't see anything, not even his face, which was a shame because that warm voice with his prominent British accent had affected him, more than he would like to admit.

Carlisle looked to the spot where his patient had disappeared from. "Whether he vanished from our very eyes or walked out or front door, don't you get the feeling that we would still be left with as many questions?" He asked as he stepped over into the spot where the hooded figure had been. "Did anyone see his face?" Carlisle looked to his coven and saw Alice nod.

"I only saw his eyes but... they were green. They almost reminded me of the... the painting upstairs." The Cullen's stayed quiet for a while before Carlisle spoke up. "Be that as it may, I wouldn't focus on this. Unless he becomes a problem, none of you are to go looking for him, or create mischief. Besides, he won't be about for a couple of weeks with injuries like those."

There was a general consensus that the coven would be leaving the man alone, not that they could find him since they still had no idea what he looked like.

Harry woke up the next day with a massive headache that came from ingesting potions besides 'dreamless sleep' before going to bed. He reached in the cabinet to fish out a dreamless sleep potion and saw that it was his last one. He took a pen to a piece of paper and wrote down that he needed more before putting it on his fridge.

He stepped into the bathroom and turned around to see how well his wound was healing and was very pleased to see that it was almost gone. It was currently scabbing over and there had been no blood on his sheets last night so it hadn't reopened it while he was sleeping. Harry knew that he was probably going to have to use magic for some of his heavy lifting for the next few days since the skin over his wound was still tight from the scabs and he absolutely did not want to have it scar worse than it already would by opening it again. Not that he was vain but he knew that, as a guy, guys tend to take their shirt off. And why not? It was comfortable. But if it scarred badly, there would be questions asked.

Harry went downstairs and began to unpack the boxes he had left after unpacking the essentials to live the first day. He would leave the sentimental stuff for last since he knew that a lot of it was from his so-called friends. He spent the day unpacking shoes and clothes as well as kitchen equipment. By the end of the day he had started on his magical doodads and thingamabobs and had felt quite accomplished.

By the end of that week Harry had found the local police department and met the qualifications as well as the prerequisites. He had gotten all the paperwork out of the way by the end of the month and was starting the first day of April.

The day came that Harry had been waiting for as he put on his uniform for his first day as a local police officer. He checked in the mirror several times before getting in his car and heading out. His wound had taken a grueling five days to heal which really said something about the injury by wizard healing standards. He still had a problem or two here and there but as long as he didn't say anything, no one would know and that was for the best.

Harry had put his hair up in a low pony that was pulled to the side, a bit of hair framing his face on the side that the hair wasn't pulled to. He had gotten some looks for his age and his hair but he hadn't been called on either yet, but he suspected that it was just a matter of time. He pulled up to the station and went inside. The chief of police was headed to the copier and beckoned him to follow. Harry tilted his head to the side slightly in confusion but followed anyway. "What is it Chief Swan?"

Charlie chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "You can just call me Charlie, kid. I just wanted to let you know that since we lost one of our guys in the transfer, you'll be my partner for the time being until you wanna switch." Harry was actually pretty excited. He was with the chief so that usually meant he could stick to the important cases and let the others handle the ones that are sometimes just time consuming, not that he took law enforcement at this level lightly. There were just a couple more bullshit cases than usual since it was a small town.

"That's quite alright. I don't mind at all." Harry said, trying not to sound like an excited child. "Well alright, you might change your mind after a while. Not many youngsters wanna be with an old man. We ain't as fast as you, ya know." Harry smiled at the humble chief and shook his head. "I've done enough running to last me a life time, I think it will be nice to slow down a bit." Harry winked and they both chuckled softly as the keys of the other officers computers typed away.

"I guess we should get going. I'm starting you out on a couple of mild cases so I can gauge your experience and how you work and we'll go from there. Not all days are going to be like today, don't worry." Harry blushed when he realized that Chie- Charlie could see the disappointment on his face. "I suppose that isn't a bad idea. Shall we go then?" Charlie nodded and took some papers from the copier. "You can head out to the car, I'll be out in a moment." He yelled over his shoulder as he disappeared behind the mountain of paperwork on his desk.

Harry waited in the car and looked to Charlie with a dubiously raised eyebrow when he got in. "Just some paperwork for the files. I got Tyler to take care of it." Harry, not recalling who Tyler was, shrugged as Charlie backed out of the parking spot and drove off to begin their tedious day.

Throughout the day, they had encountered a purse snatching, pulled someone over for going forty miles per hour over the speed limit and gave out a few parking tickets. He let Harry handle all but the speeding one since Charlie was still in the driver's seat but at the end of the day, Charlie had seemed quite pleased which Harry was hoping meant he did a good job.

Charlie pulled Harry aside to talk to him before they both went into the station. "You did a great job today. You were observant, quick to react and held onto reason and good judgment in a situation that required you to think quickly. I want to do this tomorrow and see how it goes but all in all, if you do well tomorrow, we can move up to other cases. I gotta warn you though, cases like those don't come by too often, so don't get your hopes up." Charlie waited until Harry nodded before heading inside to finish up his papers for the day.

Harry stayed to help until Charlie literally had to chase him out of the station with raucous laughter coming from all corners of the station that could see what was going on. He made his way home and got to bed a little early so he would be just as sharp tomorrow as he was today.

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry had settled into the station and the people who he was surrounded by on a day to day basis had taken to calling him the prince since he was prone to use snark and looked delicate like someone who hadn't gotten out much. All in all, he resembled royalty. He had done a basic full workplace take over as everyone seemed quite enamored by his charm despite his sharp tongue.

In another place, the coven that resided in Forks seemed baffled. It wasn't usual for them to be so stumped but call them blind because they were lost on this occasion.

Alice thought back to all of the events in the past month and a half. Everything they did was worked around the newlywed couple and their child but there were things that had bothered her. Carlisle had been more prone to lose himself in thought recently though that might be because they had revealed the picture of his beloved after so many years. Jasper, her love and husband, seemed on edge but that might be because she was uneasy herself. There was one event that made her feel really weird though.

Flash Back

_Alice was to go on the weekly shopping run, another way that they integrated themselves with the humans around them even though they ended up donating the food anyway. She drove to town and parked on the side of the road as she wandered through all the shops. It was a bit of a game to her to try and pick what each family members favorite food would have been, had they been alive to taste some of these foods as the humans created them. _

_She was in the middle of her little game when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. A glint of gold she would have never seen if she hadn't been a vampire. She turned just as the person who was wearing a necklace of gold stood and pulled their long hair into a low side pony tail, letting a chunk of shorter hair hang in his (because it was definitely a man) face. He stood and smiled and all of a suddenly her mind went to a certain painting. She went to talk to him but as a big crowd of kids passed, she looked back to the spot he was but... nothing was there._

End Flash Back

Alice hadn't seen the man since even though she looked for him high and low. She was baffled and though she didn't have any visions of him or anything around him, she felt that he was going to be important sometime soon.

A/N

Edit: So I'm fairly new to this writing and posting thing which means mistakes run rampant and I am taking this time to ask for your forgiveness. Now. I AM new to writing fanfiction so I'm looking for feed back. I have READ enough fanfiction to know that I'll probably get flames but I'll just use them to bake my tasty treats. Mince meat pie anyone?

I don't update on a schedule but I will try to get a chapter out once every month. If I do more it's because I feel like it. I would love some reviews to tell me how I'm doing and give me some ideas. I do have a plan as to where this is going so I can't change it too much but suggestions are welcome.

Oh and let me know if I should continue! Thanks!

-Asterot


	2. Meeting

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER

**A/N **

_**Ok. So there were a few questions about the first chapeter. I will answer the most outstanding one and if you have anymore, please contact me! So you know how Harry was brought to the Cullen's house by Sam? Well this was because he used a weightless charm on sam to push him away. Sam was confused though because Harry was slow and could bleed but then how did he push him away. He had no idea what to do, only that he could smell the other wasn't a shape shifter. He didn't have any responsibility for Harry so he just took him to the Cullen's becaus eat the very least, he wasn't human. **_

**One more addition. The wandless magic. Raven's Claw9958 pointed out the very real fact that wands act much like conductors or tamers of magic so it can be harnessed and used, therefore, if someone could use wanless magic, or magic in its most raw form, it would be more powerful and not less. I hope you just read that because the rest of the story will now continue to support this fact. Thank you again, dear!**

Harry was getting ready to go to Charlie's for dinner that night and was wondering what he meant when he said his guests were a little different. He had been anticipating having dinner with the director for a long time and tonight was finally the night he was going to be introduced to his family but then why after so long did he feel like this was such a bad idea?

He couldn't pay any mind to that now even though he probably should seeing as his ignorance of his bad feelings were what usually got him into trouble most of the time. He noted a few key differences that helped ease his mind. He knew that this time, there was no hired friend that was egging him on for a grander scheme. He was doing this for himself and it wasn't like he was going to die from a bad feeling.

Harry finished brushing his hair and braided it meticulously to the side, leaving just a bit of hair out to accentuate his high cheek bones that came with his Veela inheritance. He licked his lips and smacked his cheeks to make them look a bit rosy against his pale skin. He made sure he was cleanly shaven and that his crisp black shirt was straight, rolled up to his elbows and neatly tucked into the green sweater vest he wore over it. His tight black pants completed the outfit and made him look like sex on legs but that happened every time he tried to look good.

Harry grabbed his key and his tight black leather jacket before heading out the door, not locking it behind him. He slid into the driver seat of his sleek red car and made his way to Charlie's.

Harry arrived at the door and took a deep breath. He bit his lip and lifted his hand to knock on the door of the man he had come to respect like a father and trusted friend. He stepped back to let the other open the door but the person who opened the door was not Charlie. It was a bit of a scare seeing as the man was about the size of a bear and he looked like he had the muscles to wrestle one and win as well. His eyes were a golden hue just like the girl he saw with the vampires.

Harry realized then that he was in way over his head when the other just stared at him. "Guys. I think there's another coven in town and they have a beauty that rivals even my dear sweet Rosalie." He called into the house and that's when he saw Charlie lean around the corner to see what this man was talking about. Harry gave a small wave and Charlie laughed. "Nope. He's the new man at the office. Don't just stand there, let him in." All of a sudden the door was open and there was a hand on his chin, the grip was so firm it felt as if his jaw would snap and even in the wizarding world that would be a hard injury to recover from.

Harry whimpered and closed his eyes tight and the grip was suddenly gone, leaving Harry breathless, in pain and confused. "Fuck! What the bloody hell was that? The hulk? You have one hell of a grip mate." He smiled and winced. "So is that your guest?" He gestured to the man who was getting a stern talking to from a fair woman with long chestnut hair and the visage of an angel that he had never seen before.

"One of them the rest are mixed between the sitting room and the kitchen. I can't cook so they took it upon themselves to make the meal of the night." Harry shook the others hand, his face flushing at being in his mentor's home. He looked around for a moment and walked slowly down the hall to the sounds of talking and laughter. He peaked around a corner and slowly walked into the room with all of the people in it. As soon as one caught sight of the tall green eyed man, all conversation came to a stuttering halt. The big man from before walked in with the small woman rubbing his ear. "He's fine guys." Harry laughed. "Fine? What am I a wild animal?"

Harry looked around the room until he met eyes with a certain female. He remembered her face from the night in the house after his run in with the wolf. His eyes widened when he saw recognition in the ember eyes across the room. He took a breath but could form words before she stated the words, "No. He isn't." Harry looked around and at the eyes that now pinned him to the floor. "Now wait a minute just what does that-"He was cut off by a calm but strained voice behind him and realized that with that, he was surrounded by vampires and he was screwed. "So she was right." He spoke and a blond woman looked at him strangely. "His emotions are erratic, as soon as he saw Alice he got scared but I didn't know why." Harry looked at the man and cursed. He had the mental shields of a professional but his emotions were always something he had trouble controlling.

"Apparently he's the man that Sam brought us that night." Harry's eyes bugged. "You keep that as a fucking pet?" He looked at the man who talked. He had short brown hair and an expression like he was in pain. The man… boy, snorted and nodded to the woman named Alice. "That proves it."

Harry groaned and looked behind him to see Charlie leaning against the door frame. "Charlie! Uh…" He had planned on using him as a scape goat but he couldn't think of anything to say since he almost obviously knew what was going on. "Guys. Give him room to talk." Harry sighed in relief. Charlie was giving him more than these guys were.

Harry was directed to a chair and the others sat around him in various spots, ready to pounce. "First things first, before the questions and interrogation, how about names." Harry asked, hoping he would know them since there was a directory of vampire covens in the library he had checked out and significant events that were surrounding them.

"Emitt." The big one that looked like a bear said. Harry smiled warmly at the man who was more willing than anyone else to give him an inch. "Well Emitt. My name is Harry."

Emitt introduced himself, not thinking much before he acted, as always. Before anyone had any time to react badly to his actions, this new Harry Potter fellow flashed them the most beautiful smile any of them had ever scene and they had all seen Esme smile with all of her heart. He of course had always thought his Rosalie was the most beautiful but as straight as he was, this man was stealing his heart.

Alice knew that this man was different and unexpected. He was a wild card and that was dangerous but she couldn't help the pull she felt when he smiled. She could feel her heart strings stretch with his lips and with every word out of his mouth a sweet string was plucked.

Jasper had felt the fear of this new fellow but he also knew the beauty of this creature was far beyond any southern belle he had ever encountered. He could sense the gratefulness he felt towards Emitt and a stab of jealousy pierced his heart. He felt his past through his emotions and how he felt things and became sad. And overwhelmed. Overwhelmed with the urge to hold him and comfort him and love him.

Edward was entranced. He could not be blinded by the others thoughts since he couldn't see them for some reason but he didn't care. He saw the beauty of the person that was revealed to him in all his presence. He felt the others posture lure him in. Every curve of the others body called to him and his lips. Oh, his lips. They made him fall in love all over again. He wanted those lips like he craved the blood of the living and it was fatal. He knew he was done for.

Rosalie licked her lips. This man that had waltzed into their party had struck her like lightening. His shape, his being, his allure all told her that this was her dream. She wanted this man's babies. He was the one she had been looking for all along and it was he who she was destined to spend her forever with and she just had to have him.

Esme had known Carlisle for longer than she had known anyone in her existence and she held him very close to her heart but this man… This man took all of her good intentions away and made her feel alive again. She felt like she had a heart that beat but it only beat for this man and oh, if she were able to see that smile again, she would trade an eternity to keep it.

Harry had seen the transformation in Emitt when he smiled and looked around. He groaned. He had forgotten in his haste to gain the favor of one of the coven to suppress his pheromones that acted sort of like accidental magic in that it shapes to the Veela's will.

Harry knew that the smell was already in the air so he cast a small wind charm to blow it through one of the cracks in the doors or windows. He stopped the production of his love pheromones and looked around. Some were blinking, some were lost in thought but most were looking at their significant others with guilt. Harry felt that it was his responsibility to now explain to them that they all aren't going to have an affair.

"Calm down. What you felt was not really what you feel." (Rosalie) was the first to speak up with confusion and a little bit of anger written on her face. "How does that even make any sense?" Harry glared at her for a moment before he looked at the others. "I am going to explain to you first what just happened. And none of you can pull any of that 'well it didn't happen to me' bull shit because I saw all of you look at me the exact same way." He looked at every one of them intently and if they could, they would probably be blushing with shame at the moment. He looked at Alice since she seemed the most opened mined at the moment. "I am not your enemy nor am I a threat."

The vampire named Emitt rolled his eyes and turned to glare at Harry. "You don't think we've heard that before? Half of the shit we get into is because we trust people who say that... so why should we believe you?"

Harry looked at Emitt who made a good point but it seemed the majority just wanted to know what happened before anyone did anything. "We will get to that. What you just experienced was called a call or a siren if you will. I am using that word because I am sure it is something you all are more familiar with though not to be confused with the actual creature that lures sailors to their deaths." He paused momentarily to make sure he had everyone's understanding.

"I am what you guys would recognize as a succubus and what you felt was my pull. I understand that all of you are vampires, though you all are very strange." He looked at each vampire in turn with an equally curious gaze.

This phrase was not intended to be offensive or mean in any way but as usual his feelings weren't conveyed as such and he was now sat in a chair with more than a few growling vampires around him. "Bloody hell…" he rubbed his eyes and sighed. "For god's sake! I guarantee that at least two of you know that I wasn't being malicious!" He glared at the tall quiet man who he had gathered could read his emotions and the one who looked slightly in pain that seemed to be able to gather what all the others did leading him to believe that he was most likely a mind reader but he couldn't be sure at the moment.

The growling abruptly stopped and he thought he did something right until his neck was surrounded by a suffocating grip. Could he say nothing right?! Everything that came out of his mouth seemed to just agitate these people more. "…d...di…..die…I'll…..die…." He managed to get out around the grip on his neck which loosened but didn't let go. "I am not a vampire and if you suffocate me or break my neck, I will DIE." Harry gasped out as the hand slid from his neck, leaving him to massage the blood back into it.

"For fucks sake! Why don't you let me finish a thought or maybe a fucking sentence before you start attacking me! Explain! Were you just in a war or something because you lot are awfully jumpy for a group of vegetarians who live in the boonies…" He crossed his arms, waiting for them to answer.

The girl named Alice stood up and Harry shook his head. "No. I want the mind reader. He should know what all of you are thinking." He saw everyone tense up and he let his arms fall, his right hand going to the switch in his sleeve that released his wand. It seems they took what he said to heart and he relaxed a little when they did. The boy stepped up and looked around before he spoke.

"We have plenty of questions at the moment that were brought to light through your odd way of speaking and the least of which is your ability to make people fall in love with you." He glared at Harry to which he just raised an eyebrow. This baby's glare was nothing like his old potion professors piercing looks. "One question is do you know who Aero is?"

Harry thought this was a most odd question to ask but he felt like he would give away more with his answer than the question seemed to ask. "I have no idea who this…Aero...is. I don't even recall meeting anyone with that name in passing. Can I ask why?" He inquired, hoping to get some information as well as giving it.

"We will get to that but right now we need to make sure of a few things before we tell you anything about us." Harry could understand the boy's sentiments so he decided that if he had any chance of getting information and continuing to live a rather normal life, he would have to indulge this group to a certain extent first.

Edward looked at the petite pixie girl and nodded before turning his head back to face Harry. "How did you know I was a mind reader?" Edward's glare intensified and Harry felt as if the answer to this question was even more important. He just hoped that these questions weren't going to be like drugs, getting progressively worse as they moved up. Harry looked at the girl who had outed him before he looked back.

"Well, you seem to know things without verbal or visual indication. You didn't even look at this woman-"

The woman interrupted him with a gentle voice, "Alice." He smiled softly and continued. "You didn't even look at Alice and you immediately knew that I was the man that the wolf had dropped off even though she was the only one who saw me." Harry almost cried with relief when the people around him seemed to relax and simultaneously reprimand the boy with their looks and maybe they were, in their thoughts.

Harry thought that he might be reading a little too much into it, but there was something off, like something was missing. He thought about what he was feeling while there was a silence and suddenly he realized that it was the silence that was bothering him. He looked up and saw Edward's eyes take on a faraway quality as the others in the room kind of looked about as if they were TRYING to act natural.

He looked back to Edward who was coming out of his trance just as he was about to say something and with his previous record, Harry decided that he would hold his tongue until this interrogation was over. It seemed as though they didn't like him knowing things that they haven't told him about their little coven.

"And Jasper?" Harry was directed to look at the quiet man from earlier that had a bit of a southern twang to his voice. The one who reads emotions. Harry rolled his eyes. "Guys he read my emotions about as blatantly as he could when I first walked in. He basically TOLD me how I was feeling." Harry was starting to be reminded of his old friend's stupidity at this point and it was not doing anything to lighten his mood.

Harry saw Edward go distant once again and lean his head a little as if he were listening to something as he probably talked with his family or they talked at him. Harry waited for a minute before he came back to himself and continued this unnecessarily long interrogation.

"You called us vegetarians…" He started and Harry rolled his eyes. "I am part of this world. I found it useful to know what I was dealing with. I don't know everything, but the only time when your species eyes change color like that is when you change your diet from human to animal blood." This answer didn't seem to reassure them one bit but Harry was not ready to tell them that he was a wizard that went to a school full of wizards in the magic capital of the world because there are definitely wizards everywhere.*

Harry decided that it was his turn. "So. I want to just know one thing. Where is your real leader?" He saw everyone have varying degrees of shock and confusion on their face. Harry sighed and decided to beat Edward to the punch this time. "You kept conferring with your friends here. I have known many leaders, great and horrible and the purpose of them is to take the reins. You aren't doing that." He thought about McGonagall and Snape.

When there was a quiet that lulled them, a noise suddenly jolted a couple vampires into action, two of them, the blond and Emitt, went to the kitchen while Alice and Jasper came over to him, the other boy going to the entrance way.

Alice sat down next to Harry and smiled. Harry looked to the other vampire that stood over her as if he were protecting her. "Sorry about that. We're all just a little tense what with our almost war with Aro." Harry turned his whole body to Alice and clasped his hands in his lap.

"Alice. Who is this person?" He asked. Harry felt like he was important and hoped against all hope that he wasn't another Voldemort, controlling with fear to make people believe in what they believe in.

"He is sort of like the head of our government. If you step out of line or reveal yourself to someone who isn't part of this world already, they are the ones who come to dispose of you."

Harry was just about to question who exactly 'they' were and how many more Aro's were out there when a scent hit his nose that was familiar and pulled at a part of him that he couldn't quite touch with his mind.

Harry stood and sniffed around, garnering curious looks from his conversation partners. He had smelled this scent before but he couldn't place it for the life of him, but that wouldn't trouble him for much longer. He heard voiced and soft footsteps of the people the Edward character had gone to let in and as they rounded the corner to come into the room, something snapped.

The conversation abruptly ended and the beautiful man with platinum blond hair looked at Harry, a sense of recognition in his eyes. "Victoria…"

Harry suddenly felt a snap, whiplash sort of feeling. Like something violently connected. Like the two had been connected by a loose string the entire time, and all of a sudden, it became taut when there was nothing in the way of them seeing each other.

Harry and Carlisle suddenly collapsed. Carlisle didn't lose consciousness because he couldn't. The fact that Harry still kept his wits about him actually surprised and impressed the boy. There was a fuss over Carlisle and suddenly all eyes were on him.

"It was you." Two or three of them made to attack Harry since he was still standing and only looking at Carlisle. They were stopped in their tracks when Carlisle actually panicked.

"Stop! Don't hurt her!" Harry looked at the man on the floor through the haze he was caught in with slight confusion. He didn't understand for a moment what was so confusing until he realized the others use of pronouns. He frowned and spoke slowly as if he were under the influence of an anesthetic or possibly inebriated. "I'm…. a bo…y….?" He listened to himself speak and the surprise and impress from earlier was cleanly swept away.

'I guess my wits have fled.' He looked around and suddenly his ears were ringing. Usually he could tell when he was about to pass out but this didn't sound like that type of ringing. He squinted his eyes and related the odd noise to someone dragging a knife against the grain of a metal pipe so instead of the ringing of metal, there was a screeching akin to nails on a chalk board.

He then realized that it was Carlisle's and Harry's soul giving each other a sort of feedback. Harry closed his eyes and braced for the inevitable when the sensation finally came and his whole body collapsed, dropping like a brick.

As the coven stood in shock watching Carlisle writhe as Harry's limp form fell to the ground, they all had their own thoughts, each a variation of 'what the hell just happened' and 'why do these things always seem to happen to us?'

**A/N:**

**Ohmygosh so it's finally here! Chapter 2! Um... all I have to say is WOW. I did NOT think that my story would get so popular in such a short amount of time. I want to thank those who Favorited me as an Author as well. It really means a lot and I hope I didn't disappoint with this next chapter. The second semester has already started and I really need to do well so I'm trying my hardest. I still get continuous e-mails telling me that people are favoriting and following every day so this chapter might not be up to par but I am trying!**

**SELF PROMOTION**

**Oh. As a side note. I have started writing another fanfiction because the plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. So if you like Naruto and Ichigo and feels and (yes I know. hush.) Harry potter. Check it out.  
><strong>

**SELF PROMOTION**

-Asterot


	3. Establishing Bonds

**Disclaimer: I dont own ANYTHING**

**A/N: So... You guys are awesome. Yup. That's a thing. So... Happy Valentines day or... Forever Alone day. Whichever you prefer... Soooooo sorry it took so long. It's not that I had troublewriting the chapter, I was just too lazy to start it until a couple of days ago. Keep the reviews, faves, and follows coming because they motivate me to do things! Yay! On with the show! (I also secretly appreciate that there have been no flames yet. So THANKIES!)**

Picking up where we left off.

After a few moments of the coven standing and staring in shock, Edward had finally had enough. He stepped up and grabbed Carlisle, shouting directions to Alice to grab the Harry fellow that was currently unconscious and settle him on the couch while he and Jasper moved Carlisle from the room and attempted to calm him.

"Carlisle. What's going on?"

Edward barely got the words out of his mouth before he was cut off buy Carlisle's even more pained yell. Edward was unfamiliar in how to deal with the situation at hand so he just pried a little into Carlisle's mind to see what hurt or what he needed.

All of a sudden he was flooded with the face of the man in the other room and the face of the woman from the painting until abruptly they over lapped. His eyes widened ever so slightly when their eyes became one and glowed emerald with mischief.

Edward sighed and moved quickly, picking up Carlisle again and putting him in the same room, next to the boy.

"Edward, what do you think you're-"

He shook his head at Alice and laid them together which seemed to lessen Carlisle's pain.

"Just trust me for now. I think I know what's going on but this has never happened before so I'm not sure I even know the half of it."

Jasper frowned. "Are you sure you know anything?" Edward looked at him a little irritated.

"I know something and right now that's more than anyone else can say."

Jasper couldn't argue with him so he reluctantly yielded for now. They were able to sit back and talk for a while and watch them as they talked.

Edward looked to their charges and hoped that Carlisle would be coherent enough soon. He probably has a better idea of going on. He flinched when the older vampire hugged the young lookalike.

"So what do you know?" Jasper was the one who was asking Edward who was snapped out of his trance of watching the two who were almost cuddling on the sofa. He tore his eyes away and looked at his audience.

"All I saw was the face of the woman in the painting overlap with Harry's face. Maybe he thought they were the same person?" Edward proposed this but it was quickly shot down by Rosalie.

"Well if that was all, they wouldn't have had the reaction that they did." She nudged her head to the two who were breathing hard and looked like they were in discomfort on the sofa to prove her point.

"Did you see anything else? Anything that stuck out to you?" Alice prodded, wanting to get a better idea as to why the two of them were going through so much pain.

"The only thing I saw that stuck out was the weird way their eyes glowed when they overlapped." Edward jumped a little in surprise but not enough to be noticeable when Alice herself jumped to her feet.

"Harry began to writhe in his sleep when you carried Carlisle out of the room and about a minute after you left, he started crying." She looked at Edward with an expectant look.

He furrowed his eyebrows and responded to her racing thoughts. "Carlisle was in even more pain as soon as we stepped out of the room and began yelling about a minute after that, before we took him back into the sitting room."

Charlie sat over in a chair watching everything play out with a worried expression on his face as he watched Harry, not really listening to what the others were saying the fact being that he didn't really want to know since he wasn't really good at handling all of this supernatural stuff.

Alice's face lit up but then took on a bit of a curiously confused look. "hmmm… so it hurts when they were apart… So they are connected by something… that has to do with their eyes…. But the only thing-"

"Is the soul."

Everyone looked to Carlisle who had sat up, his breathing still a bit ragged, Edward not missing the fact that his hand was still touching the boys.

"But-" Edward began but stopped when Alice gave him a look and gestured for Carlisle to continue.

"Yes. We are soulless beings. Or so I thought." He sighed and looked down into the face of this creature.

"I'm not sure how it happened but I think this… boy is my soul mate."

He stared at the boy and smiled when he saw the violently green orbs crack and flutter a bit, his eyes a little foggy from falling unconscious so suddenly.

Harry opened his eyes to find that he was staring at a face that he so inherently knew that he smiled back. He felt as if he belonged to this man, to the bond he gave him. He now knew what the hole in his being was, even though he didn't know he had a hole until he saw this blond Adonis. The hole was not having this man in his life. He always thought it was because no one ever saw him as not a celebrity but he still felt that niggling sensation at the back of his mind when he moved to Forks.

Harry's expression was that of a lazy smile as he reached up and touched the man's cheek. He was cold but Harry didn't care. He pushed himself up with his arm, his body still a little sore from that weird bout of pain but he was eye level with this being that belonged to him and he was happy.

"I finally found you." Harry said softly before he leaned forward and kissed the other, his eyes closing in satisfaction of receiving what he had been craving to do since knowing this man existed. He moved his body so he could still balance when he took the arm that was supporting his body away so that he could wrap both of them around this man.

He felt a pair of arms encircle him and a tongue prod at his lips, gently prying his mouth open and letting their tongues intertwine. He felt the other explore his mouth slowly before a hand as cold as ice slid under his shirt and awakened him to the situation. He pulled away from the man that had seemed like a dream and looked at him in surprise and a slight undertone of arousal.

"Um… Well… I'm not usually so forward." He looked down and blushed slightly letting his arms fall to his lap, his lips pressing together in a very obviously embarrassed expression. He could feel his ears starting to heat up and looked around but found that to be less comforting and distracting than he thought since there was more than one surprised face, a few angry ones and he could even see disgust.

Harry leaned his forehead against the other man's chest and turned his head away to hide his face. He wasn't coherent enough to deal with them right now and this seemed to be the easiest escape at the moment. He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep and waited for them to either finish their conversation or take him to a room and away from this uncomfortable situation.

He heard a bit of what he assumed to be uncomfortable shifting before a voice that was made to be heard, spoke up and picked up where Harry assumed he left off.

"So-" He started but stopped as he looked out among the faces of disbelief. "What's the matter?" He asked, only slightly confused as to why they had the extent of disbelief on their faces that they did. He watched their eyes go from the boy to him and back before Edward spoke up.

"Do you even know his name?" Edward was only surprised at the aloofness at which their leader was handling the situation. He was hearing his siblings and Rosalie's thoughts were definitely crossing territory into the offensive. He frowned at the blond but it didn't seem as though she were going to say something which is why he was willing to let it go. Everyone else seemed to be most surprised at such an open display of affection from a man they knew to withhold public affections in any situation. Well… Any but this one it seemed.

Carlisle opened his mouth but then closed it again, frowning.

Edward sighed. "His name is Harry." He frowned when Carlisle raised an eyebrow expectantly. They had no idea what his last name was.

Carlisle looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 7. He looked to Charlie with an apologetic expression on his face. "I know you planned for dinner but it seems as if your guest has been… otherwise occupied."

Harry heard the last words of the others sentence and had to hold back the urge to roll his eyes at the wording.

Charlie scratched his beard and frowned, sighing as he looked at the limp form of his partner leaning against the chest of one of his close friends. "Yeah I suppose he won't be up for much tonight. I can keep him here if you want." He asked, hoping that he would be able to safely put him to bed here but when he saw the knowing look on Carlisle's face he let out a breathy laugh.

"Yeah. You're right. Well, thanks for comin' over guys even though we didn't get to do much." He smiled slightly and raised his glass to them, Carlisle nodding in recognition and thanks for his understanding.

"Another time, friend. When everything has settled down perhaps?" He jostled the boy a little when he shifted him into his arms effortlessly, Harry moving his head and making a sleepy snuffle into the others neck to keep up the act.

"Good night, Charlie." The boys and three girls said their goodbyes and left in their own cars and drove away. When Carlisle came to the house he carried the boy to their sofa and laid him down.

He had seen that Edward had gone to their little house that the family had built for him and his wife and later on, his child. He had talked with Esme on the way over and she had completely understood, saying that she was so very happy for him to have finally been given another chance.

Carlisle changed Harry, refraining from the violent urge to caress his porcelain skin every time he moved his hands over it. He had dressed Harry in the pajamas that he usually wore at night to lounge in, therefore, they were obviously a bit big. Harry had shifted a little and Carlisle pulled his hands away for a moment to let him get comfortable but regretted it once he saw he had spread and pinned the shirt in a way that prevented him from closing it all the way.

He watched with an intent expression as the fabric loosened just enough to show one lovely cherry blossom pink nipple and a slender shoulder. He turned his head so that his bangs fell slightly away from his eyes, letting Carlisle see his glowing face. His long, feminine eyelashes rested on his face and his lips were slightly parted. Carlisle wavered, physically swaying at the sight that seemed to be made specifically to lure him in but he held back. He was not one to just casually attack a defenseless boy even though they did kiss earlier. In his defense, Harry was the one who attacked him, not that he didn't like it.

Carlisle actually couldn't believe the fact that he was having such dirty thoughts at this stage of the game about the boy even though they had just met and he knew it was more taxing on him because of the bond which was a mystery in and of itself but it was worse because of the fact that he knew as he looked at the boys sleeping form now, that he would still lust after him. He felt a pang of guilt for having such things as old as he was but knew it was fundamentally damaging to hold back.

Carlisle watched the boy and let his thoughts run rampant, making a mess of everything before cleaning it up slowly through the hours of the night.

Harry could feel that he was on something rather hard which he knew couldn't be his bed since he specifically designed it to be made for sleeping in, imbedded with restful sleep and softening spells. Harry scrunched his face and blinked, trying to clear the muck from his eyes that had gathered from sleeping for such a long time.

He slowly sat up and looked around to find the blond haired man from the night before sitting in a chair a couple feet away from the futon he now realized he laid on. He wrapped the blanket around himself and pushed his hair from his eyes, his puffy sleep ridden face focused on the hottie that was currently staring at him. "Like what you see?" He asked, not expecting to get much of an answer in his blanket wrapped rats nest hair, puffy faced form.

He saw the other smile like rays of sunshine. "Very much so."

Harry blushed at the others outright admittance and scratched his jaw which still grew a bit of stubble in the mornings despite his Veela inheritance. It gave him a very smoky and mysterious look if he didn't shave but that look tended to draw in a more effeminate crowd.

"So… I suppose we aught to talk…" Harry said, shifting a little bit and getting comfortable. "I have never heard of such a thing in all of my studies…" He said, speaking to the man in the chair. "How about names first. Wow, I just realized how backwards last night was. We don't even know each other's names." Harry realized with shock and a bit of embarrassment.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen." He said in a soft tone as if he were talking to a small frightened animal, and he might have been.

"Harry. Harry Potter." He reached out his hand for a shake and was surprised when instead he received a kiss on the back of his hand. Carlisle also looked as if he was just as surprised, almost as if his body had moved of its own accord.

"What should we talk about first?"

"Well," Carlisle started "what happened yesterday was quite peculiar and I have my own conjectures but I was wondering if you had any ideas on the matter." Carlisle twined his fingers together and set his elbows on his knees, becoming more serious.

Harry thought the other day was peculiar indeed. There were only few sparse moments where he was awake since the whole thing with this man named Carlisle had all started but it seemed that he had been awake for the most important parts.

"Well, with how much I could piece together when I was awake and from all of the… work I have done in the past, I suspect that what happened aligns somehow with a soul bond. An involuntary bond that is made by the fates for two people destined for each other in all ways, bringing people to be lovers, best friends or partners in crime. Most people believed the people blessed with these 'soul mates' if you will were destined to change the world in some way or another. That's all I know about it so far but I haven't had very much time to think on it."

Harry watched as the gears in Carlisle's head turned and connected his conjectures and inferences with his own. He waited for a while until he got a bit worried that he had been forgotten. Harry cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow when Carlisle calmly came back to his senses.

"I apologize about that. I was just… Thinking." He said, the hesitation before he said that last word being highly noticeable.

"Well? You come up with anything yet?" he leaned back against the couch and looked down at the fabric of the blanket he was wrapped in to be surprisingly hand made. He was tugged from his idle inspection of the blanket when the other spoke after a minute of being silent.

"I don't that there is anything that fits why it was such a violent reaction but I'll ask my daughter, Alice to help me research it." Harry nodded and agreed that there was nothing more than to gather information at this point in the game. He watched Carlisle get up and reach out his hand.

"Would you care for some coffee or perhaps tea might suit you better?"

Harry smiled at how courteous Carlisle was being and took his hand, feeling lighter than a feather when the blond helped him up off the couch.

"I would like some coffee please. I have learned to adapt, though an afternoon tea every once in a while is always satisfying."

Carlisle and Harry made small talk all the way to the kitchen where they met a new face and a small blur of brown run into Carlisle's legs. Harry figured Carlisle was more than capable enough to defend himself but that didn't stop him from tensing up and his magic from flaring defensively.

He heard a high tinkling laugh come from the blur that had stopped moving as soon as it had knocked Carlisle on his ass but he also heard a laugh that sent the most delicious shivers down his spine, giving him images of unspeakable things before he shook them off with a blush.

Harry watched as Carlisle played with what was now revealed to be a small girl. He looked up to the kitchen to find a beautiful woman smiling at the two. She came over to the three of them with a sippy cup and a straw, handing it to the girl and stepping back to watch the two with a loving expression before turning to Harry. "So are you a friend of Carlisle's?" She asked. Her eyes were red unlike the rest of their topaz eyes but they were more welcoming than any but Carlisle's had been.

"Yes. I suppose you could say that." He smiled back and had a feeling that they were going to be good friends in the future. Harry looked down at himself and blushed when he saw that the shirt he was wearing wasn't from the night before along with the fact that it was close to falling off.

Harry wrapped the blanket tighter around his body, pulling it up to cover his shoulders. He looked at Carlisle who was on the floor, just sitting in silence as she touched his face gently, him commenting on something every once in a while. The whole situation was all a bit bizarre for him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw the woman look at him with a knowing expression.

"Edward tells me you'll be with us from now on." Harry hesitated long enough to look at Carlisle who had stopped his little game with the small child to look at him with a hint of worry in his expression.

Harry smiled softly at the missing link in his life. He would admit that he was one to jump head long into things but he knew that this would be the rest of his life. He knew that this would be his future family or lack thereof. He knew that some might say that this was a bad idea but he thought about it a little more and smiled even bigger. He had lived through betrayal, hatred, heartbreak, and war. He had all of his fond memories turned into bitter ones and he wasn't about to turn away a love he had always craved but never believed he would have as 'the chosen one'.

"Yeah. That sounds about right." He refrained from laughing for Carlisle's sake when he momentarily let go of his composure and sagged with relief.

"My name is Bella. That little troublemaker over there is my daughter, Renesme." She looked to where she had put her hand briefly on Carlisle's cheek for a moment and with the expression he was making, he could have sworn he would be blushing if he were human.

Harry giggled softly and kissed Bella on the cheek in French greeting. "Hello Bella. My name is Harry Potter." She looked at him with slight embarrassment before she took his hand and gently pulled him.

"Would you come with me, we have to dress you and," she paused and looked at Carlisle who she had noticed was frequently giving Harry glances and looking away only when Renesme pulled his face to look at her. "I have just the thing."

Harry looked over at Carlisle again, catching him as Renesme once again had to redirect his attention, laughing at her disgruntled expression. He nodded to Bella and yelped when he was suddenly swept off his feet. He clutched her shirt when they were suddenly speeding through the woods. His claws came out a little as he was transported but he had time to think as this was happening.

Harry had not missed the fact that the coven's last name was Cullen. They were the second largest coven currently and they had recently had a bit of a blow out with their government. He knew that Bella was the most recent addition to their coven, second only to her daughter Renesme who was conceived and birthed after her marriage to Edward Cullen. He knew that their coven had an abundance of people who had special abilities in their clan as well, some of which he already knew but he wasn't really paying attention to that when he had done his readings. Harry didn't know much else other than the fact that the Cullen's tended to come in pairs. He knew that Carlisle was the named leader of their coven as it was registered and that he had a significant other but the dynamic from what he was aware of was more that of best friends. He wouldn't know though since he's never had any.

Harry and Bella arrived at her little cottage that wasn't so little and he took it all in. She waked to the house, still carrying him and set him down once they had crossed the thresh hold.

"I said I had the perfect thing in mind but it is girls' clothes since they tend to accentuate the body more. Do you mind?" She said, even as she was making her way to her closet. Harry laughed and followed in her silent footsteps.

"Hey now. No need to tease him so much." He jumped slightly when he was about to round the corner and suddenly there was a face in his.

"So you saw it too?" She asked excitedly. He just stared for a moment before he broke down laughing. Bella looked at him indignantly.

"What?"

Harry shook his head and stepped around her tilted form since it looked like she was already a foot or two in the room before she leaned back to meet his eyes.

"You are way too excited about this. That's all." He said as he stepped in the closet and his eyes widened at the sight that met him. He hadn't been one who was too concerned with style or image until he got the money he needed to support and interest like that and when he did get interested in it, he didn't do it because he wanted to validate himself through the thoughts and ideals of others because god knows he's had enough of that. He did it because he found it to be genuinely entertaining and fun. He even dabbled in design and still does occasionally when there is nothing to be done at the office or the chief makes it an early day to chase him out. The sight that met his eyes was paradise. All name brand and even some originals mixed with limited additions and some that he recognized to be an artist's style but had never seen on their line before.

"I guess Alice rubbed off on me a bit in that sense." Bella said as she looked around for a bit.

As happy as Harry wanted to be in his little paradise, his chest was aching and a couple of minutes into Bella's search for this magic outfit, his eyes started stinging. He felt empty and sad inside and he had no idea why. Harry sat down against the wall and pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his knees as he buried his head into the blanked that covered his knees.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and he reached out to hug whoever it was, sniffling into her shoulder, his tears just starting to stream down his face.

"What's wrong?" A soft feminine voice asked. He didn't want to hear this voice. He wanted to hear a deeper voice, a more beautiful voice. He buried his face into the soft hair of this person and felt his lip tremble.

"I want him." oh. Oh. OH. He got it. He understood now. He wanted him. He wanted him he wanted him he wanted him! Now! Oh. That was new. Was he throwing a temper tantrum? Who was he kidding? He didn't care. He wanted him, "Who is him?" The voice said. He wanted him he wanted him! He wanted "Carlisle! I want him I want him I want him!" He yelled, pulling at the person's hair and kicking his feet, stomping the ground and crying harder, yelling, screaming, flailing until he felt tired. So very tired. He whimpered out one last time. "I want him…" before dissolving into a puddle of hiccups, sniffles and sadness.

All of a sudden, he was up and they were off. Running faster and faster and faster until he was jolted when they stopped. He was taken from the woman's arms and he was enveloped in a new set. He smelled it then. He looked up with tears in his eyes and whimpered. "Him…" He was looking into the handsome face he hadn't known he had been craving since he left the main house. He relaxed completely and their lips met softly, progressing into a needier kiss in the next few moments. They broke apart and the other licked his cheeks, washing it and clearing away his tears.

Harry felt the other go rigid and blinked, lifting his head from where it was being protected by who he now coherently recognized as Carlisle. He looked around and his eyes widened, he quickly separated himself from Carlisle and looked at the slightly agitated but mostly worried Bella who was looking from the two men to her husband, currently covering their child's eyes and a couple of others that had been with Carlisle when he rushed out of the house after withdrawing into himself for a few minutes.

"Oh… Oh my goodness, I am so sorry." He looked at Bella and apologized before looking to the man who has successfully and effectively given Harry an erection in front of half of his family.

"What the bloody hell is going on?"


End file.
